


I choose you

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little silliness made for the bonus round on Pthon.</p><p>And basically just posted here to try out how to put images to stories. Let's hope this works.</p><p>Oh, and the bonus round was: Costume Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	I choose you

Merlin tossed the pokeball into the air and caught it again. 

"What takes him so long?" Percy adjusted the headpiece of his costume.

Gwaine ran a hand through his hair and then put the cap on it. "Oh, you know the princess..."

They heard muttering through Arthur's bedroom door and grinned. Arthur hadn't been too happy with their decission to get matching costumes for the convention in the first place, but...

"Why do I have to be Pikachu?"

Gwen bit her lower lip to not laugh out loud when Arthur paraded out of his room in the full-body Pikachu costume that was in the mail just this morning. 

Merlin peeked from underneath his Ash-baseball-hat and smiled. "Because...I choose you." 

 


End file.
